Archery bow sights are well known, and range in complexity from relatively simple ones, attached directly to the bow, exemplified by Saunders et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,424, to relatively complex mechanisms, mounted on T-shaped brackets, as exemplified by patents to Kowalski U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,479 and Killian, Pat. No. 3,854,217. The present invention is directed to an adjustable bow sight mechanism that combines simplicity and ruggedness with the capacity for fine adjustment in both elevation and traverse, and for angularity of the sight with respect to the bow.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an adjustable bow sight mechanism which provides for click adjustment in both elevation and traverse.
Another object is to provide such a bow with simple provision for adjustment of angularity of the sight with respect to the bow.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.